Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure
Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is relaxing. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Atsuko Ohara/'Cure Steam' Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English) A hotheaded and friendly girl who's been a pyrophobic ever since her parents died in a fire. She is raised by her godfather and his partner, firefighters who had been at the scene and couldn't save them despite all their efforts. In civilian form, she has wild red hair and green eyes. As Cure Steam, her hair turns darker tied in a high ponytail with a black bow and her eyes turn red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Ellie from The Last of Us. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The vapor of boiling water, Cure Steam!" * Attack: "Steam Strike!" Kirara Komuro/'Cure Cucumber' Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) A calm cool and shy young girl who is best friends with Atsuko since the first day of kindergarten when she protected her from bullies. Her parents run the city library. In civilian form, she has short dark green hair and dark green eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Cucumber, her hair becomes Cucumber green and slightly longer with two slightly curled side hairs and her eyes become peridot green. For Halloween, she dresses up like her favorite book character, Clara Starblazer from her favorite book series, Space Traveler Clara Starblazer. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The cool green relaxant, Cure Cucumber!" * Attack: "Cucumber Splash!" Subaru Kinomoto/'Cure Ocean Breeze' Voiced by: Yui Sakakibara (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) A calm cool and tomboyish girl who is a master black belt and theater club member who butts heads with Akihiko who is the president who tries to force her into being the girl in their plays, which never ends well for him. She hates when her sister, Airi, is in danger and will do anything to protect her. In civilian form, she has shoulder length midnight blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Ocean Breeze, her hair brightens to sky blue and is tied in a braid and her eyes turn a darker shade. For Halloween, she dresses up as Misty Waterflower in her school uniform/Squirtle Scout uniform from Pokémon: Clefairy Tales. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The calming breeze across the seas! Cure Ocean Breeze!" * Attack: "Ocean Cascade!" Airi Kinomoto/'Cure Rose Petals' Voiced by: Yuko Goto (Japanese and English) The fun-loving and outgoing sister of Subaru who loves ballet ever since she saw The Nutcracker on stage. She kind of likes to help coach younger dancers to help her overly stressed friend Hime who is usually the one to teach them. In civilian form, she has short dark magenta hair and light blue eyes. As Cure Rose Petals, her hair turns pale pink and grows slightly longer with a silver tiara with rose quartz gems in them and a pink bow in the back and her eyes brighten. For Halloween, she dresses up as Rapunzel from Tangled. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The beautiful flower danseuse! Cure Rose Petals!" * Attack: "Flower Twister!" Hiroaki Hirano/'Cure Citrus' Voiced by: Aya Goda (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English) One of the primas of the ballet school like Hime and seems to have a crush on her. He seems to be a big fan of sci-fi--not that he'll say that to you if you ever ask. In civilian form, he has mango colored hair and brown eyes wearing thick rimmed black glasses. As Cure Citrus, his hair becomes a lighter shade of Mango colored and his eyes become the same shade as his hair. For Halloween, he dresses up like Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The pleasant aroma of oranges! Cure Citrus!" * Attack: "Citrus Boom!" Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong/'Cure Yoga' Cherri is a sweet and caring young girl with a love of cheerleading but has always been the mascot since the head cheerleader doesn't want someone who prettier than her on the squad. Cherri was an orphan at the age of three being left on the door step sick by her mother who couldn't take care of her since she lost her job and was taken in by the Armstrongs. In civilian form she has page boy hair cut black hair and black eyes. As Cure Yoga, her hair grows longer and is pulled in a loose ponytail and her eyes brighten to grey. For Halloween, she dresses up like Winry from Full Metal Alchemist. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Relaxing Sound! The graceful relaxing poses! Cure Yoga!" * Attack: "Yoga Shielding!" Gonga She's the mascot of the series. She is a very sweet and caring mascot from the land Relaxation. Her appearance is similar to a Chingling from Pokémon except the ribbons are blue where the red is. Villains Shocker Soundwave Slash Brash Acoustic/Bekkuo Fujimoto Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Matt Mittelman (English) He's the fourth to attack. The youngest out of the villains who doesn't really have a sense of evil like his rest of his crew. He infiltrates the Cures' school and soon fell in love with Atsuko. He has short spiked spiked white hair and light grey eyes. As Bekkuo Fujimoto, his hair is black and his eyes are slate. Metallic The Band of Shi Mikiri They are the monsters of the day. Family Aki and Akahoshi Ohara They were Atsuko's parents who died in a house fire when Atsuko was just four months old. Hiroshi and Jiro Ohara They are Atsuko's adoptive father. Hiroshi is actually the one who personally saved her from the fire. Yukiko Ohara She's Atsuko's newly adoptive baby sister. Fumiko and Atsushi Komuro They are Kirara's parents who own the large library in the city. ??? and ??? Kinomoto They are Subaru and Airi's parents. Anzu and Eiji Hirano They are Hiroaki and Hiroko's parents. Anzu is a TV show actress while Eiji is the substitute music teacher for Nijii no Yume Academy. Alice and James Armstrong They are Cherri's adoptive parents. After finding her on their door step when she was three with pneumonia with a note on her saying her mother wasn't able to take care of her but would love to stay in her life. Andrea Armstrong She's Cherri's adoptive older sister who's protected her from bullies since they grew up. She is a black belt in tae kwan do. Aina Tanaka She's Cherri's birth mother who lost her husband in a car crash 7 months into her pregnancy and lost her job 3 years after giving birth to Cherri and were living out of her car since both her parents died young when she was still in high school and had no other family and her husband's family didn't care enough to take her in to help them so when Cherri got severely sick and couldn't afford to take her to doctor she leaves her tearily on the Armstrongs' door step. She sent birthday cards to the house. She has waist length black hair and black eyes wearing glasses. Students of Nijii no Yume Academy Akihiko Ikeda The president of the theater club and Subaru's chief rival who is often humiliated whenever he comes into conflict with her. Hime Oshiro She is the head of the primas of the Oshiro Academy and has trained herself to show she isn't just a prima because her mother owns the academy. Ikuto Mizutani He is a newer student of Oshiro Academy who is an amazing dancer who gets stage fright easily. He is good friends with Airi and is her partner for Pas De Deux. He has short dark brown hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. Hiroko Hirano She is Hiroaki's twin sister who is a terrific ballet dancer but isn't truly into it wanting to be a figure skater instead but is using the training to help her. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Raiden He's another ballet student, who pairs up with Atsuko. His parents are always busy with their job, so he lives with his grandfather. He gets sick easily but makes up for it when his brother Ryoshi, who is also a dancer, records the dance for him. Ryoshi He's Raiden's older brother who is among the upperclassmen of the Oshiro Ballet Academy. He seems to have a crush on Cherri. Tetsuyo Ishikawa He's Subaru's old bully who attacked her and bullied her and usually got away with it but when he almost cut out her eye he was sent to reform school and came back trying to repent for what he has done. He has spiked dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Yuki Hamasaki She's the leader of the cheerleaders who is very harsh and mean and only picks those who look less pretty than her to be on the cheerleading squad. She has long caramel hair and brown eyes. Others Chief Mitsuhara Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Sean Bean (English) The chief of police at CCPD. At first unappreciative of the Cures' involvement in "grown-up cases" which his police department is tasked with handling, he soon finds himself forced to work hand in hand with the Cures when Shocker's group starts to be the source of those cases. He has brown, graying hair, brown eyes, and a moustache. Locations Chime City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Niji no Yume Academy: It's the school that the Cures go to. * Chime Fire Department: It's where Atsuko's adoptive dads work. * Oshiro Ballet Academy: It's a ballet class connected with Niji no Yume Academy that teaches their students ballet run by Hime Oshiro's mother. Items Chimers They are the henshin devices of the series, They are small gongs in the Cures' colors. Calming Bell It's what the Cures are looking for. It calmed and soothed many citzens of the Relaxing Kingdom until it was shattered by Shocker and his crew and the pieces fell to Earth. Episodes # A Talking Bell? Cure Steam Is Born!: When Atsuko finds a talking bell on the ground, she knows her life is about to take a turn for the adventurous... # Cool as a Cucumber! Cure Cucumber Is Born!: When Atsuko is put to work on a project, she turns to Kirara to be her study buddy, but while they're in the library for the purpose, the place is attacked by Brash. # Self-Defense Training! Cure Ocean Breeze Is Born!: When Atsuko and Kirara want to train as fighters, they turn to Subaru, who Atsuko recognizes as having earlier saved her from some bullies, and she agrees on the pretense of their wanting to learn self defense. # Ballet for Me? Cure Rose Petals Is Born!: When Gonga senses a piece of the Peace Bell in Oshiro Ballet Academy, Atsuko and Kirara disguise themselves as new ballet students, and Subaru as a pianist, to find the piece. # The Burst of Citrus! Cure Citrus Is Born!: Atsuko joins up with the class again, having enjoyed the energy she'd felt around the time Airi joined the team, and notices a pair of twins and gets the feeling one of them is a Cure. # Cheer On the Team! Cure Yoga Is Born! # Cures Assemble! The Team Is Complete! # Category:Fan Series